onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JapaneseOPfan
Small Request Could I bother you to get some raw text for me? In Chapter 272, Robin read a message written by Gol D. Roger in the language of the poneglyph. Could you please show me the raw Japanese of the text as well as the exact and literal translations? I'll owe you big time for this one, thanks. 04:37, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, but I meant the message Roger wrote himself. The "I came here, found the text" yada yada yada. Sorry if I wasn't clear on that. 23:01, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright. This is just what I need. Thanks a bunch. 01:41, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Rumble Ball Can you give me a translation of this image? (chapter 149) Thank you! Can't you even download the image? Anyway is this panel where Chopper explains how the rumble balls work. Thank you! I was trying to figure out if the rumble balls interfere the devil fruit transformations or the devil fruit itself. Since he said "transformations" it can be deduced that theoretically a rumble ball is effective with only a zoan-type. Thank you. Japanese Help Hi there are some things you need to check and give your opinion, please: * The discussion about the romanization of Shirley and Mt. Corvo. * What Minkmen means? Could this person be a Minkmen? Thank you again. I'm looking for official infos about the next One Piece movies... is there anything written here? I guess it's just the announcement. (By the way that isn't Oda is he? I think the first one is the VA of Luffy...) here ... Yo JOP-chwan. http://mastervito.deviantart.com/art/OP-Wikia-Rage-part-2-277130267 here is your intro chapter but I have still kept you shadowed and will reveal you in next chapter. hope you like it. Ahou King MDM 02:27, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Twitter Hey JapaneseOPfan, this is Bereisgreat. I'm contacting you because I have an offer/a favor to ask. I'm sure you're familiar with the @WikiaAnime twitter project, the twitter feed present on most animanga wiki's. Well, I am also part of that project and I'm currently recruiting more "colleagues". Basically what I do, is tweet preferably once a day about manga/anime Wiki stuff, all in cooperation with Kate Moon of Wikia. As I am currently the only wiki admin who is participating in this project I am trying to recruit other people to tag along. And so I'm asking you to come and participate in this social media project :) Further details can be provided by Kate, let me know what you think about it. 00:41, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :By the way, JakuhoRaikoben is also involved in this. 14:55, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Poster's caption Are you able to translate this text? We should add this to the Bounties page, I believed there was already a translation somewhere, but I didn't find it. By the way, DP gave me a rough translation in my talk page if you want to check it. Yellow Hi, have you by chance One Piece Yellow: Grand Elements? Can you upload a better scan of the cover? Just upload it somewhere then I'll clean it a bit. Thank you. Ah that's why... so you don't have a scanner? Well thanks anyway.. I guess we leave what we have. That's sucks, though. I managed to a little the colors... Whole Cake Island I have a question about Whole Cake Island: usually the names of the island have the at the end which means "island" (right?), but Whole Cake is written , does that means that "Airando" is the English word spelled in Japanese? And which are the kanji for "Airando"? You see, usually on the Italian wiki we remove the "island" part in the name (I think we should do that too here, like we do with titles like "Madame" and such), but this time I don't know if it's actually part of the name or not. Ok thank you, but what part of ホールケーキアイランド is Airando? Although as you said this time I don't think I should remove it. Japanese people addressing title Hi JOPF-san, If I may ask, could you enlighten me about the addressing titles used by Japanese? AY-kun, A-san, AY-dono, etc >>> the "-san", "-kun", "-dono", etc How it is used? When should I use "-chan", or "-sama", etc? If its not too difficult and painful to explain, I'd appreciate if you can give an eaasy guidance about it. But if its lengthy or you can't find time for it, then its ok, no need to. I'm cool. Thanks and take care. - AY - 05:42, February 23, 2012 (UTC) There, done! I don't know about others but personally I have taken an interest on this topic ever since I start to get involved into Jap-animation (manga and anime included). Not only this, but the expression words like NANI, NANDA, SUGE, etc also interests me but sadly I never know any REAL Japanese friend to ask for clarification and learn. One of these days, when I have saved enough money, I will actually buy one of those expensive How to Talk Japanese video dvd and learn more of Japanese (spoken) language... - AY - 09:44, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Sabo In the Italian One Piece Green in this picture is cleared said that Sabo is dead, can you confirm that? (In Sabo's page is still written "presumed death") Thank you. SBS Volume 65 Here you can download volume 65 raw, I have already uploaded the covers and the SBS images, tell me if you want only the SBS pages. I'm looking forward to read SBS Volume 65! Take your time you are probably busy... have fun! Please Jopie, i never make requests but can u please translate this: http://img45.imagehaven.net/img.php?id=UUXIPSQFVJ_P3080067.JPG 23:39, March 11, 2012 (UTC) KOWA vs KOWAI Good day JOPF, I would like to ask what's is the difference between KOWA and KOWAI (except the "I" of course)? I know both means scared but when should one properly uses KOWA and when should one uses KOWAI? I remember the Cocoa giving cucumber to Chopper scene, Chopper goes, "KOWA, Robin! KOWA!" Then during the fight between Marco and Kizaru, I remember when Kizaru saying "KOWAI-ne!" I observed a difference between the tone when it was said by Chopper and Kizaru respectively. But for an actual understanding, when should we say KOWA and when should use KOWAI? p.s. Is this the same as KAWA and KAWAI? Again here I am aware it means cute. Thank you for your explaination. 02:36, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ahho family request. obviously I am not even close in any kind of japanese language skills, like you a native japanese speaker. So could you please check if there is a hidden meaning in ahho desunen IX name just like there is in his daughters name. The word Desu is quite difficult for me to understand I believe it means something along the lines of this is or what is but I can't say anything for sure. will you please look into it. (OnePieceNation 23:43, March 17, 2012 (UTC)) (Harpy) Mone Hey, could you possibly look over the 662 raw and find out if her name is Harpy Mone or just Mone? Thanks 18:39, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:SBS volume 64 Are there any other images? Because I don't have the last part of volume 64... well I'll look for them. Re: Oops It's alright Jopie. I forgot about Tinychat too. I was reading your message, thinking, what the hell? Then BAM, I remembered XDXD Next time, Jopie Jademing 13:14, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Urouge Urouge is listed as DF user because it was revealed in the Blue Deep (though we don't know the name), can you confirm this? Apparently all the supernova captains are listed as "Nouryukusha", see the talk page. Color Walk 1 I added a reference on Gaimon's page. Can you look through it and tell me what page it's on so I can complete the reference? SeaTerror 03:27, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Reverse mountain In Island Climatic Types a trivia was added about how Nami explained how works Reverse Mountain since she said it's because it's a winter island though she shouldn't know the island climatic types until Vivi explains them. Can you look in Chapter 101 and see if there was a mistranslation? Thank you, I noticed that too, in fact I propose to remove the trivia, see the talk page and say what you think. Re: Color Walk One, Gaimon 104ページで、尾田先生が、一番気に入っているキャラはガイモンと言っています。書くのが好き、書きやすいとは言っていません。 --Klobis 00:05, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Translation Conflict Hey JOPF http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/10761248/10 and http://www.mangareader.net/one-piece/666/5 down left panel. As you can see Law is speaking about himself in one translation, and about Clown in the other translation. Could you help us out with that one? (by looking at the raw scans)? Thanks ^_^ You too? XD Mangareader sucks... Anyways, in the Mangastream translation it says that Law is hiding Clown from Joker, although in the Mangareader version it says Clown is hiding Law from Joker (or at least that's what Law askes). As for raw scans, I'll give them to you tonight, because I don't hhave time right now. Cya After searching for a while I don't think there are any Raw scans (except for 4 pictures) out yet :( I'll find it ASAP re:Movie Corner You should add them. If Oda speaks in them then they can be seen as an add-on to the SBS, kind of like bonus footage that's not part of the actual movie, if that makes sense. 16:13, May 12, 2012 (UTC) alright. 18:37, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Spam Queen Hi JOPF. You have become admin of our newest wikia. http://onepiecespam.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Spam_Wiki You,as our Spam Queen, can spam till eternity here. At least the OPW guys wont be annoyed :3. Join as fast as possible! cya 15:47, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, technically you are not an admin yet, Jopie. But as soon as you come on here, I'll make you an admin XDXD 15:49, May 19, 2012 (UTC) vote could you please vote two weeks, anything more then that seems extremely unreasonable and cruel to me http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:OnePieceNation?t=20120524205553 (OnePieceNation 22:16, May 24, 2012 (UTC)) Gallery Templates Forum Mornin, I would like to invite you to share your opinion on the problems and solutions that I brought up in a forum regarding gallery templates. Thank you in advance. re:Permission No. 05:59, June 7, 2012 (UTC) It's against my philosophy to allow advertisement of another wiki like that. Think about if I did allow it. Blogs would be nothing but a single link with the line "check it out". To allow one is to allow all of them 16:51, June 7, 2012 (UTC) You can post it on talk pages, nothing else, and only talk pages of spammers. 19:37, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I'm a Spammer too. http://onepiecespam.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Spam_Wiki 21:30, June 7, 2012 (UTC) SW XD,I will. 22:18, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Volumes Woah completely forgotten about our little project (big lie), when I'll recover from the I-cannot-study-anymore-disease I'll start uploading stuff again. I still have to upload the picture about SBS Volume 66 (there is an interesting question about chopper's df and rumble ball). I don't see any intro image in One Piece green... I also have the Italian adaptation, I'll check there, but on the raws I don't see it. I don't have the raw of Blue Deep, I'm also interested in finding them, I guess you don't know where I can download them, do you? I uploaded the Usopp image from Green. Do you need Red, Blue and Yellow as well? (can't find Deep Blue anywhere) Zodiaque 04:36, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Here you go. Yata deleted it last time for being unused, I hope putting it here will stop that happening again. Otherwise I'll just put it in after you do the intro. Zodiaque 01:40, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Intro Images Sorry to ask, but can you please place licensing templates, categories and sources for all the intro images you've uploaded? There's like too many for me to do alone. 02:18, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I decided to do it after all. But next time, please do it yourself. 05:34, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hamon Hi, can you please tell me the kanji for this terms: * notare-ha * hitatsura * gunome-ha * sambon-sugi-ha * toran-ha * jizo bōshi * kaeri tsuyoshi bōshi * ichimai bōshi * yaki zumete bōshi * mru bōshi * midare bōshi Also, can you tell me the literal meaning of "hitatsura"? I know it's the burn pattern of the hamon, but on the Italian Wikipedia it's translated as "full, filled". I'm trying to add the technical description of the katanas, actually I'm doing it only in the Italian wiki, but I'll try to update the articles here too. Do you know by any chances some guides to tell which hamon a blade have? Because it's hard to tell just from the literal meaning and without pictures... luckily for some swords the hamon it's mentioned when they are described. :Another thing, are there any technical infos in ? Thank you again. :Sorry ask you so many things, but can you confirm from this that Shigure is a Wazamono Grade Swords and not a O Wazamono? Because on the Italian One Piece Yellow it's writte that it's a O Wazamono, but I guess it's one of the many mistakes of the Italian edition. Thank you a lot! Sorry for the trouble... I'll double check with Klobis too. I began rewriting my articles on swords to make them more "technical", if you notice usually is described the hamon type of the blade (I could tell from the anime), for example from my researches: * Wado Ichimonji and Shigure: . * Yubashiri: * Sandai Kitetsu and Kashu (only in the manga): "full burned" (hitatsura) * Shusui (this is my guess): , following the flower pattern of the sword. * Yoru: . The edge isn't visible, but yuo can hear Tashigi describing it in episode 462. When I'll have some time I'll try to rewrite those article here too. Klobis told me these translations "Choji is clove seeds. This pattern of hamon resembles them. Ko-choji=small choji, dai-saka-choji=big reverse choji, juka-choji=piled-up (overlapped or something) flowers choji." do you confirm those? Because they sound weird... Thanks. Help, pretty please? http://www.shonenjump.com/j/ That link go to Shonen Jump's official site. But it's in Japanese and I can't understand it at all, so can you help by finding the email for Shonen Jump? The reason is because we need the release dates for the earlier chapters and I thought the magazine might have records of their release dates. Thanks 23:35, July 10, 2012 (UTC) New World Times http://imgbox.com/aawN8TwS http://imgbox.com/aayWb3YS Would you please look over these two pages and tell me if it gives any new information about Buggy, or Moriah, or any other person/topic listed? They're a few months old, so no rush in getting back to me. Thank you. 06:33, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the translations. As for volume 0, since it only contained chapter 0, I would call it a long chapter and not a oneshot, but that's just me. Also, I fixed the second link. Is there any useful info about Buggy? 16:03, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I think it should be added. 16:19, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Green Raw This should be fine, right? Lemme know if you need anything else. Zodiaque (talk) 14:00, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and before I forget, I noticed Volume Zero has an introduction as well. Not sure if you want to include it or not but it's there just in case. Zodiaque (talk) 14:08, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Aaaaand one more for good luck. From One Piece Rainbow! Official Animation Guide Book. I can't find the first Animation Guide Book anywhere, so I don't know if that has an intro as well. (ps: No need to thank me, since I'm just creating more work for you :p) Zodiaque (talk) 18:39, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Akas It's not a glitch, I putted multiple akas as my name XDXD 18:35, July 29, 2012 (UTC) LOL, well, sorry for wasting your life XDXD May I ask you how long you sat there looking at my name? xP 18:45, July 29, 2012 (UTC) At least 15 minutes? LOL xD 18:47, July 29, 2012 (UTC) *Looks at Jopie* Whoops! Anyway, it's okay *hugs Jopie* We all go through embarrassing moments XDXD 18:52, July 29, 2012 (UTC) So fast?!?! You recovered from your shame that fast?!?! :0 18:56, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Wat. SeaTerror (talk) 18:59, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm so sad now, I shall miss you when your fish life end ;( 19:03, July 29, 2012 (UTC) -- can you translate this page please http://www.imagebam.com/image/36c06d204151192 Rainelz (talk) 02:11, August 2, 2012 (UTC) thanks. last question what does mosa means or where did it came from? Rainelz (talk) 23:28, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Dive to Grand World Could you translate the information on this page? http://tonytonychopper.xxxblog.jp/archives/6509839.html Thanks. Galaxy9000 (talk) 21:16, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jopie, I was just wondering where exactly you got the info that Zoro's the first mate and Franky's the helmsman. I scoured chapter 5 (pg.18/19) of Dive really carefully, and can't see either of their names anywhere - it just has Benn Beckman under First Mate and Jesus Burgess under helmsman. Also, where does it say that the third ancient weapon is Venus? It says ウラヌス on pg.23 which is Uranus, isn't it? 12:08, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that list on the blog page and figured that was what you translated. My impression of the list was that it was just the blog author trying to fit the nine Straw Hats to the nine jobs on the page, and the the only way he was able to do it was by listing Franky under both shipwright and helmsman, and leaving out Robin (which is why it had "...archaeologist Robin" at the bottom even though archaeologist isn't on the scan). But if that's what he did it would be kinda weird, since pretty much everything else he wrote seems to be straight off the scan :/ 16:12, August 6, 2012 (UTC) So does this all mean the Zoro/First Mate and Franky/Helmsman stuff can be reverted now? I went to sleep 8 hours ago, woke up now, and the pages are either still locked or still being edit-warred :( 01:17, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :lol no on the being Japanese thing. And I'm definitely not skilled - I just limit myself to simple/uncontroversial things. My education's been limited to me teaching myself the kana/a small number of kanji earlier this year, since I was sick of not being able to understand anything after ~5 years of manga/anime. And I make liberal use of an online dictionary (for single words only) :p Translating anything beyond a few words at a time is beyond me though, otherwise I'd help out with the SBSs and other things like that. :Aaanyway now that my secret's been exposed SeaTerror will probably revert everything I've ever edited that relates to Japanese stuff, and no-one will ever trust me again. Probably. 22:42, August 7, 2012 (UTC) http://tonytonychopper.xxxblog.jp/archives/6509839.html このブログにはゾロが副船長などと書いてありますが、実際は全くの誤りです。「Dive to Grand World」にそんなことは書かれていません。画像を見ればわかると思います。ちなみに私は実物を持っています。 --Klobis (talk) 01:27, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I like Trains, Redheads(Panda) and Shushi .. sometime. Monkey.D.Me (talk) 17:37, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Only once. I am vegetarian but it was school trip to Mandarin for all Class ACES. Monkey.D.Me (talk) 17:46, August 6, 2012 (UTC) hmm =_= challenge accepted!! Brook's son works for Marines and his Grandson is a World Noble .. .. Beat that!! btw, mostly I ate cucumber-rolls and egg-fry-rice but then I choose the best looking sushi on the plate >_> it looked something like this .. hope I didn't eat anything weird ~_~ Monkey.D.Me (talk) 18:00, August 6, 2012 (UTC) *Reads your comment on MDM's talk page.* http://img29.imageshack.us/img29/6424/disgustedmotherofgod.png SeaTerror (talk) 19:18, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Weird and fake >_> well what else could I expect from a free-meal (_ _ ) my school is cheap I tell you, cheap. BTW, Dadan is Nami's real mother. On one of those summer days Garp and Dadan drank too much and did "Unsafe-sexual-intercorse" which resulted in Dadan pregnant. Garp refused to take responsibility first but since Dadan took responsibility of Luffy and Ace .. she forced the child onto Garp. Depressed Garp went to a near-by village for some donuts but found out that they are sold-out. Angry Garp destroyed entire village and blamed it on some pirates who were drinking in a near-by pub peacefully. Angry Garp was leaving the village when he saw Nojiko with a lollypop. Garp traded Nami for the lollypop and ran away and thats how Nojiko found Nami and were lated adopted by Bellmere. And thats how Nami for Dadan's hair color. BEAT THATTTTTTT FISH-HEAD!!!!! 19:48, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I Accept my Defeat =_= .. .. that last Attack-Theory of yours >_> .. YOU CREATED A MONSTER!!! CAN'T BE UNSEEN!! http://i1219.photobucket.com/albums/dd434/enchantingsparkle/tumblr_ls6hxnVSJn1qj6vzg.gif TT^TT I don't want to live on this planet anymore TT^TT 02:23, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Just as planned, I planned you victory even before you lost the game of Japanese Chess against you Grandpa =_= .. btw, how is the sig now? still a mess? 17:25, August 8, 2012 (UTC) One Piece Final Answer Have you ever heard of this book? I didn't find anything on it on the wiki... You can download it here. To open it, you can install one of the following: * WinZip * WinRAR * 7zip (freeware) * WOBZIP (open archives online) Or if you want I can convert it to zip. It's a book (I don't know if it's official since I cannot find it) where I think they are answered some picked questions... there is also a map of the world. The ISBN is: ISBN 978-4-7730-8563-1 . :Maybe here you'll find some infos. Don't install 7zip whatever you do. Its horrible compared to the others. SeaTerror (talk) 16:59, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Well, don't know about that, but it's free and can open any archive. How is possible that you aren't able to open it? Then download this and tell me when you don't need it any more. SBS Volume 67 + More Think you could translate the images on this post? http://apforums.net/showthread.php?t=35264&p=2658263&viewfull=1#post2658263 Thanks. Galaxy9000 (talk) 17:21, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Take your time. No need to rush. Galaxy9000 (talk) 17:46, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Fanart Is this image fanart? I know the anime never did that but could it have come from one of the animation guidebooks as a bonus page? SeaTerror (talk) 17:03, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Try this: SeaTerror (talk) 17:12, August 11, 2012 (UTC) How many times do I have to explain that he'll just ignore it if I'm the one who says something? SeaTerror (talk) 17:38, August 11, 2012 (UTC) この画像は、映画「麦わらチェイス」の時期に作られた限定DVD『潜入!!サウザンド・サニー号』のものです。http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Gy6PBnr0DY こちらで見られます。 --Klobis (talk) 01:09, August 12, 2012 (UTC) The Narwhal Bacon's when the bunny rabbit has a hold of the Shrimps Shotgun. Uhh.... If we met on another site... I think it was either OP War wiki or Ship of fools... Since im very active on SOF but came to OPW several times before.... I was also a special guest judge here!! :D But I'm not sure, I know ive met you on OP chat before on my rare visits... Any reason for this?? 17:56, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Luffy's Gallery - Post Alabasta Arc Outfit You wanna bet? See for yourself, clear as day! And once again, my edit was reverted before being checked up. This is why I hate you guys. You don't bother to check up a source of information before reverting a simple thing as an outfit! For a One Piece fan, I can't believe you don't remember a simple thing like this.--'NinjaSheik' 03:14, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Right back at you. I'm NOT wrong. If you see for yourself before the Post Alabasta Arc, the episode I linked you to SHOWS Luffy's outfit at the END of the Alabasta Arc. Therefore, it still happens IN the Alabasta Arc. It was probably the person who edited that image caption that got it wrong. So, let's just reword it, and everyone would be happen and the information can be RIGHT.--'NinjaSheik' 17:56, August 17, 2012 (UTC) His traveling cloak? He did wear that for a small period of time, it's even listed under his "Appearance", and I should know that because I was the one who edit it. Speaking of which, someone better get those images for other Straw Hats' cloaks when traveling to Alabasta. Fine, we're good.--'NinjaSheik' 21:37, August 17, 2012 (UTC) New Image Guidelines As I'm sure you read on the Community Messages, there is a new rule to the image guidelines. All the images you've uploaded lack categories and sources, and some even licensing. So please rectify that, or they will face deletion in one hour after their respective upload. I know you mean well, but others have been flaunting the guidelines lately that we have to reinforce the rules in order to straighten things around here. 04:13, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Glitch, most likely. Just use the , , etc. 05:35, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Name change Yeah, I know profile is weird. I got bored and decided to change it a bit. It links to my actual profile, which I also changed a few things. As for my username, I changed it because I kinda got bored with the other one and wanted a different username that was shorter without numbers. I was going to change it to just "Calu", but it was already taken... So, I added an extra a at the end making it my nickname that MoM calls me by. 05:27, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Lol I can see how it could confuse someone. Awesome reaction, I bet others' will probably have the same reaction. I remember your essay profile! I like that gif that you currently have on your profile, but your gif idea sounds great! XDXD Oh, you could probably ask someone that knows how to make gifs to make you it. I also wish I had animation skills... Then again, I knew tried making one before. But meh, I'm also too lazy to try. I don't think people really take interests in talk pages other than leave a message. But for those talk page stalkers, I guess they do take interest and keep stalking talk pages lol. 06:51, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh that makes sense lol. Yeah I wasn't here at the time. Oh so it looked like Yazzy's and Jinbe's? That's cool. Hehe I just went to see their talk pages for that. 05:54, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes, originality +1. Lol, really? Ah, I know how that feels. I usually need to be inspired by someone's else creativity because my imagination is meh... It works out sometimes, and I somehow make it look original most of the time. But, I don't do that all the time like my art projects. 07:58, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Omakes, Specials and Whatever On the Omakes part, I agree with you. I only added that to the Special section because it was blank and I thought you meant to make Omakes part of Specials... My bad. As for the specials and anime fillers, I'll leave it for you to decide :P 01:12, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Aw, you archived your page. I'll just leave them as two separate things before anything goes wrong XD 12:47, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Missing kanji and romanji Hi, I'd like to ask you if you can check the books and the omakes because some of them are missing the kanji and romanji, just add this to your to do list. Basically the book part of and the omake ( is the complete list). I'll ask klobis too. Ah did you figured ou what that "final answer" is? I know your busy so take your time, there are still the sbs to be done which are more important. :Another thing: if you go to http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ and search for "One Piece", you'll found many One Piece volumes, in the first pages there are some book like this and this other one, are they the novelization of the films made by Tatsuya Hamazaki like Loguetown Arc (novel)? If so we have to also update those informations... and last thing: in that site which part is the book's price? Thank you. I think Hamazaki is the author though, maybe Oda is indicated because he is still the copyright holder idk... take a look at his Wikipedia page. About the zig zag stripes that's an error of the navbox templates, I already noticed it, I'll try to take a look at it, meanwhile I'll change teh template here with a simple link. I don't want to pressure you, just add some work to your to-do list, take your time ; ) Request for your father! This may seem like a weird question, but I remember when we were on Mangastream forums you said your father lives in Japan, and he watches the One Piece movies. Well can you ask him, when Film Z comes out in December, to watch the credits and see if Oda-sensei is the writer? I want to know if that movie should count as canon or not. 01:14, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Zoro vice-captain Hi, I need you to confirm something: in One Piece Yellow, there is this page about Zoro and in the Italian version it's written (in the upper-right part, next to the first big sentence on the right) something like "Zoro should be considered the true vice-captain of the crew". Since the Italian adaptation often screws up, can you confirm that? Thank you. As always, thanks. Update Did you take a look at that thing I told you about? Don't worry, just remind you... HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!!! Sorry for being late fish fish jappy. Or Mcfishjapjap how Ryu called you once. BUT H A P P PY DAMN BIRTHDAY MY FAVORITE FISH OF ALL TIME!!!!!! I WISH YOU THE BEST FOR WHAT WAS!!!!!! ONE DAY LATE, BUT BETTER THAN NEVER! MAY YOU HAVE HEALTH, SANITY AND RYU OR WHATEVER YOU WANT! Happy belated birthday Jopf :P Hope you had a nice day. 21:30, December 12, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JOPIE AND MY BFF (BEST FISHHEAD FRIEND! <3 00:36, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat Get on chat. I need you to translate a hentai for me. "To cut through steel you must cut through nothing." (talk) 21:53, December 16, 2012 (UTC) JOIN! "To cut through steel you must cut through nothing." (talk) 22:11, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas spam queen :) awesome avi btw! Thankssa! Wwc, just a sec (since you left chat) 03:12, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Log Pose In chapter 653 the minister says "from here on the log pose takes half day to set". Klobis told me that wasn't the case for the original version, can you also confirm me that?. This is the page (chapter 653), some translations used "from here on the log pose takes half day to set" and thus implying that islands in the new world would take half day to set. Klobis said that's not true, I'd like to also hear your opinion. Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 11:20, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Yo~ JAPANESE CHRISTMAS IS HERE!! http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t371/AhouKing/FotoFlexer_Animation_zps49702cc6.gif Happy New Year ( ^_^)/ .. don't get me wrong, my New Year starts NOW according to Pacific Time ( >_>) http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t371/AhouKing/OPY_zpsa00ef7a2.gif another year to success and 'COOKIES!! (9*^*)9 Yello Hello i was gonna ask and or tell you something on facebook but it like you went poof and disappeared anyway oh yea now i remember. i was wondering if you could link me something of a vilion being played? if not that's ok. anyhoot hope your doing good love ya JOP/Jewel :D Caring16:) (talk) 04:32, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Wat A wild JOP appears! SeaTerror (talk) 11:12, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Soda* SeaTerror (talk) 17:39, February 22, 2015 (UTC) SBS 75 & 76 I piled both volumes into one album. 02:31, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Great! No problem :) Nope, I get the raws online. These two raws are exceptionally great compared to some others. I have all the raws, except volumes 6-20 for some odd reason, but I do plan to download them soon. So if you need another SBS, just ask :) 00:13, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Shambles or Chambres? Hey Jopie, we have an ongoing Shambles vs. Chambres|discussion over the name of Law's technique. The question is whether the technique's name is "Shambles" or "Chambres", and with the email from an editor at Viz, we have word from the editor of Shueisha that it is Chambres. Would you care to add your opinion to the discussion now that we have word from the editor? 00:53, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Translation Crew Hey JOP, first off, I just want to say how fantastic it is to have you back! Second, you might not be aware of this yet, but I've recently encountered two people on chat who can also read Japanese: User:MizuakiYume, and User:Nighrinightmares. Also, as you may or not know, we've been trying to work on recreating an old "teams" project we had here (now called crews). Anyways, in there I talk about how awesome it would be to have a team page where we could ask for translations for things and get responses from multiple translators. Would you have an interest in leading that team? There's more info on that talk page, but feel free to ask me anything else. Thanks! 04:39, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Issho Hey JOP, can you check out this discussion? I really want to close it, but I have no idea what the the fuck its about. Thanks 01:39, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Re:Reminder Goddamit. I totally forgot about this since my weekend was packed. I should get some free time to write it Saturday. I hope. Hopefully. Love my life (sarcasm) Translation Shit Yo, can you post on Talk:Fuza? Thanks :D 01:40, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Just a request 先日、シャンブルズの件で、そのような手紙を先生に送りました。採用されるといいですけどねー。 --Klobis (talk) 04:10, March 20, 2015 (UTC) SBS 77 Not clean raws since it just came out, but here's SBS 77 because I thought you might like to read it~ 18:15, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Contest Oh Jopie. *kisses forehead* Most users have some degree of chat hacks. A "ping" is a hack that creates a sound from your speaker when a certain word is spoken. It sounds like 'ping', thus the name. For example, "Ryu" is one of my ping phrases. So whenever somebody types "Hey Ryu" in chat, I'm notified with a ping sound, even if I'm on a different tab. This allows me to keep up with any conversation that interests me. Even if somebody says "Zoro fights with Santoryu", the "ryu" at the end will activate my ping. I had 11 ping phrases, although now I'm down to 10. Guessing them all will grant you the reward. The highest anyone has even gotten is 6. It's not impossible, because if anyone happens to say a ping phrase in the chat, I respond with "ping", no exceptions. There are really only 1-2 REALLY difficult ones, so if you figure them out, I would recommend keeping track somewhere. 00:16, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Re:Sig Because. 22:53, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Gear 4th translations Hey JOP, can you check both of the discussions on "Bounceman" and "Python" on Talk:Gomu Gomu no Mi/Gear Fourth Techniques and check the translations? Thanks. 15:39, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Riots Hey Jopie, how's everything going for you up there? It certainly has been an interesting week in this area. 21:42, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 787 Hello, in Chapter 787 you deleted the japanese and romaji name what I added. I found these names from the official website, so it can't be false. What is the wrong thing with it? Link: https://one-piece.com/ 'Buggy Der Clown (talk) 16:12, May 24, 2015 (UTC) "Flower Hill" or "Flower Field" Hey JOP, could you join this discussion when you have the time. Another translator's input will he helpful. Thanks. 03:43, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Image guidelines Please add the proper categories in the uploaded images. Also, if uncertain, the default licensing would be . 23:20, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Volume Change translations Hey, JOP. I'm done with uploading the Volume Changes for Volume 76 now, and it seems that pretty much all of them require translation (the Barto one I think just changes the font to SFX, but even there it'd be nice to explain the effect). Can you take a look when you have time? Thanks in advance. 18:31, June 9, 2015 (UTC)